deadspacefandomcom-20200223-history
Chapter 15: It Ends Here
Chapter 15: It Ends Here is the fifteenth and final chapter of Dead Space 2. Description Isaac needs to meet Nicole at the Marker to destroy it, while he is being chased by the Ubermorph. This chapter is the concluding one to Dead Space 2. There are many enhanced forms of necromorphs in this level, There is also a loud sound of convergence in the background that causes a constant vibration motion which can be slightly annoying to the player. With the Ubermorph at your tail and Enhanced Necromorphs everywhere this level can prove difficult. Summary After going through small packs of enhanced Necromorphs and the Ubermorph, Isaac encounters Director Tiedemann holding a Javelin Gun. Tiedemann then impales Isaac’s hand and shoulder but Isaac removes them. Isaac then disarms Tiedemann before he can shoot another javelin, breaking Tiedmann's arm in the process. Isaac then shoots a javelin through Tiedemann's neck, making him fall to his knees. Isaac then walks towards Nicole and takes aim with the Javelin Gun. The player can then press the alt-fire to electrify and burn Tiedemann, or just use the primary fire to shoot him through the back of the head. Isaac then approaches the Marker when the apparition of Nicole suddenly reveals that the Marker needs him to die since the only way it can be complete is through the death of its creator. Isaac is then pulled into his own mind, emerging upon a rocky landscape. There, Isaac encounters the part of his mind that has been affected by the Marker in the form of a giant golden beating heart, which he destroys along with the vision of Nicole. Upon exiting his mind, Isaac slumps to the ground, ready to accept his fate as the destroyed Marker crumbles all around him. Suddenly, Isaac receives a call from Ellie who crashes the gunship through the ceiling, causing the station's gravity to fail. As the entire Sprawl becomes unstable and is in the process of being destroyed, Isaac makes his way to the gunship by flying through zero gravity while large chunks of the Marker begin to fall around. As soon as Isaac reaches the gunship, he grabs Ellie's hand and gets pulled inside, while the Sprawl explodes. Echoing the ending of the first game, Isaac slumps in his flight chair, but his expression slowly grows uneasy. As he suddenly looks over, perhaps expecting a Necromorph attack, he sees only Ellie, who replies, "What?". A post credit scene is heard. EG-9: This is Flight Team EG-9. We have completed the fly-by. There's nothing left. I repeat: Titan Station is completely destroyed. Control: And the Marker? EG-9: Negative. Nothing survived this, sir. Marker Site 12 is a total loss. Control: Pity. Recall all flights and return to base. The other sites will have to pick up the pieces." Enemies In order of appearance: *Enhanced Leapers *Ubermorph *Enhanced Pukers *Enhanced Slashers *Enhanced Lurkers Site 12 Marker hallucination: *Nicole *The Pack Trivia *The Sprawl is destroyed when the reactor blows, causing the city to explode, presumably killing all the Necromorphs and any remaining survivors in its blast. *The endings of Dead Space and Dead Space 2 are very similar in the way events and interactions are played out. Isaac seems to notice this; as Ellie says "What?", he sighs in relief that it was not another Necromorph apparition. *If the player fails to complete the action sequence where Isaac has to grab Ellie's hand, Isaac will fall behind the gunship while Ellie screams "Isaac!". He will grab the end of the gunship but slides back and gets his legs caught and incinerated by the engine's exhaust. Isaac's dead body then falls behind the gunship. *The Pack in the ending Boss fight are shadowy and have black tentacles flying out their face, they also have their own unique Death Scene. *Tiedmann can be killed two different ways with the Javelin Gun; using the alternate fire will burn Tiedmann to death whereas using the primary fire will blow off his head or pierce through his body. Alternatively, Tiedemann dies by collapsing to the ground if the player does not fire the Javelin Gun. *In this chapter, and the one before it, somtimes after you kill an Enhanced Slasher, It might yell "NO!". The reason for this is unknown. *If Isaac gets too close to Nicole's ghost in the final boss battle, Nicole will scream in his face. Isaac then exits his mind and appears to be in a mindless daze. He then shoots himself in the head with Tiedmann's Javelin Gun, killing himself in the process. He looks at the camera for a few seconds before dropping to the floor dead in a dramatic fashion. Strangely enough, Isaac's RIG will be at full health when this happens. Sources 015